beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Aissa Nova
Aissa Nova (A.K.A "Telequeen") 'is a Terranovian, superhero and the queen of the Carter Dynasty. She is the mate of Archer C. Carter and one of the leading members of the Terranovian Resistance during the Terranovian Civil War. 'Origin Aissa was born to Sern and Diana Nova; a couple of protestors against the Terranovian ruler known as Chandra Kuasa. She grew up being prosecuted by the Terranovian government since she was an infant and then lost her parents via execution by the age of 17 and by that time decided that enough was enough; by starting the resistance against Chandra. A Losing War Aissa led the resistance against the Terranovian Armed Forces and were like pigs to the slaughter. Aissa needed to strategize a new plan in order to hit the army hard and cripple them for a good amount of time or kill them in the process. Hope & The Terranovian Civil War For Aissa; it seemed that all hope was lost and that her resistance wasn't going to win against the mighty Terranovian Armed Forces. Her hopes were then risen when Archer Carter arrived on Terranovia and was accused of spying; when his actual intentions were to visit his birth planet. This caused both Archer and Aissa's fates to be intertwined; resulting in the improvement of the resistance's tactics. This also started the Terranovian Civil War. Love & Marriage During the Civil War; Aissa and Archer's relationship was taken to the next level and that led to them both falling in love. Archer eventually married Aissa at a ceremony that had many witnesses; mostly of the resistance. They both actually didn't spend their honeymoon until the war was over. Queen of Terranovia After the defeat and fall of Chandra Kuasa's reign; Aissa became the queen of Terranovia along side her husband and immediately started to give people much better living conditions than ever before. She even helped with giving pardons to criminals of the Terranovian Empire that were said to have been non-criminal and even criminals who have committed the most horrible of atrocities. After a while however; Aissa discovered she was pregnant and told Archer. Excited on becoming a father; Archer helped her throughout the pregnancy and eventually gave birth to their son whom they named Allen. I.A.F & Alpha Legion As a result of being queen of Terranovia; Aissa also became a member of both the Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom and the group known as the Alpha Legion. 'Powers & Abilities' As a naturally born Terranovian; Aissa is known to have powers and abilities that individualize her in society. Some of her powers are known to have been because of an enzyme in her gene pool; much like her husband, with some differences. *'Invulnerability:' Aissa was born with a natural immunity to conventional weapons and most lasers. She can even be hit with a starship the size of planet and still walk away without a scratch. She can even withstand diseases that can kill other beings as well. *'Extended Longevity:' Aissa is known to possess a naturally long lifespan; which could theoretically be indefinitely. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like her husband; Aissa is known to lift tons over her head, but not as much as her husband. *'Superhuman Speed:' Aissa's natural speed has been known to be as fast as her husband's. *'Superhuman Stamina:' As a result of her superhuman strength; Aissa is known to possess stamina that can match most species in combat. *'Superhuman Agility:' Unlike her mate; Aissa is known for her amazing natural agility. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Aissa is known to have extremely fast reflexes that allow her to catch things in mid-air and even dodge incoming projectiles from a distance. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Aissa can last for extensively long periods of time. *'Superhuman Healing:' Like her husband; Aissa is known to have a healing factor that allows her to heal from virtually any injury she sustains on and off the battlefield. *'Heightened Senses:' Born of Terranovians; Aissa's senses are known to be extremely acute and can pick up the littlest of sounds to seeing through solid surfaces and even smelling the most invisible of scents. *'Plasma Vision:' Aissa was naturally born with the power to emit limitless powered blue plasma beams from her eyes. *'Flight:' Like her husband; Aissa's genetic predisposition enables her to naturally fly and defy the laws of gravity. *'Telekinesis:' Unlike Archer; Aissa was born with the power to move objects with the use of her mind and a slight of hand. Her telekinetic powers are known to be naturally advanced. *'Telepathy:' Due to the fac that she possesses telekinetic powers. her advanced stages of telepathy are also known to be a major power pertaining to her. Her telepathy is known to be as advanced as in telekinesis and is known to withstand many telepaths. 'Weaknesses' Even though Aissa is immune to one weakness; does not mean she's immune to the other weaknesses of the Terranovians. *'Vril Energy:' Like all Terranovians; Aissa is known to be highly vulnerable to the mystical energy known as Vril; which can cause her great pain and can possibly kill her. *'Magic:' Like the average Terranovian; Aissa has no natural defense against beings with magical powers and properties. 'Weapons & Equipment' Unlike her husband; Aissa is known to carry weapons on her from time to time, but mostly uses her powers and abilities on the battlefield. *'Walther PP/PPK:' Although a primitive weapon; Aissa has taken a liking to using a Walther PP and a Walther PPK whenever she desires. *'TP-36:' A standard issued pistol for the Terranovian Armed Forces; the TP-36 is known to used by Aissa as well. *'Body Armor:' Aissa is known to wear body armor that her husband designed and made with reinforced Teflon X armor plating. *'Utility Belt:' Aissa usually wears a utility belt that houses her weapons, ammunition and other gadgets that can help her on her missions. 'Personality & Traits' As it can be stated; Aissa is as serious a soldier and ruler, as her husband is and when it comes to her duties; she doesn't stop until the job is done. Whenever she's off duty; she likes to unwind and relax, especially with her husband. She is extremely faithful and playful with her husband and has even shown that she loves children; however wanted to wait till peace and prosperity reigned again. She did become a mother however and proved to be an extremely good mother. 'Gallery' Super Nova.png|''Hey Baby, let's cause a supernova together.'' Aissa.jpg|Aissa during her days as a member of the Terranovian Resistance Category:Alpha Legion members Category:Female Characters Category:Terranovians Category:Characters Category:I.A.F Members Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Carter Family Category:Secord